


empty in the valley of your heart

by HybridComplex



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Iron Man 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the necklace is hot around her neck, heavy, pulling at her heart like the reactor pulling at shrapnel</p>
            </blockquote>





	empty in the valley of your heart

Pepper touches her fingers to the jagged-edged circle of malleable pink flesh, calls the faint residual heat of extremis into the heel of her hand, pressed in hard further down his sternum. She misses the radiant blue glow of the arc reactor. She's happy Tony's pain is gone, that his heart is free to pump and his lungs to expand, but the loss stings along her collarbones. She tries to push her own glow into him, to light him up like a star, and bile surges into her throat when she realizes her fingertips are burning whirls into his new skin.

She tries to pull away but Tony catches her by the arm, squeezes her hand tighter to his chest. He whispers her name like a prayer, _pepper pepper pepper _, soft and slow like the swelling of tides.__

__A noise escapes her, something that could be a laugh but is probably a wail, and she tucks her forehead into the slope of Tony's neck. She pretends she feels the arc reactor buzzing against her._ _

**Author's Note:**

> i'm angry that tony got the arc reactor removed and that pepper doesn't glow anymore
> 
> also i wrote this on my phone so i'm sorry if anything is fucked up


End file.
